Triple Surprise
by MatthewIshida
Summary: When the digidestined children are adults now and the unexpected is expected.


Triple Surprise  
By: Matthew Ishida  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the any of Digimon: Digital Monsters. I am just an avid fan of the television show.   
  
This story takes place when Tai, Matt, and Sora are 25, Mimi is 24, T.K, and Kari are 22. All grown up. Hope you like my surprise!  
  
Now after 14 years the battle with Apocalymon, most of the digidestined children were dating, each other! Tai was dating Sora, Matt was with Mimi, and T.K was with Kari.   
  
"Yo Matt," Tai yelled at Matt, "how long are you going to fix your hair? Jeez!"  
  
"Just a minute Tai," Matt replied, "this is very important. I've gotta look good."  
  
"Why you say that Matt," T.K asked questionably, "its not like you're gonna cheat on Mimi or something?"  
  
"Me cheat," Matt smirked, "never!"  
  
"Ok then!"  
  
"Ok, finished," Matt exclaimed, "let's go to the mall!"  
  
"Finally," Tai and T.K both exclaimed.  
While driving, they all saw a billboard sign that said if they got anything special for their loved ones in a long time.  
  
"How long has it been since we've got a present for our girls," Tai wondered.  
  
"Valentine's day for Mimi," Matt remembered.  
  
"Sora's graduation," Tai told the guys.  
  
"Kari's birthday," T.K droned, "that was 6 months ago!"  
  
"That says it all," they all said in unison, "we've gotta get our girls something to remember us by!"  
After their trip to the mall, they all went home to their 3 room condo, then plopped themselves on their own beds.  
  
"Whoa," T.K panted, "I never knew shopping for a gift would be this hard."  
  
"Thank God I found a perfect gift for Sora," Tai sighed with relief.  
  
"Mimi will love me for this," Matt nodded to himself with ease.  
  
"Hey Sora, Kari," Mimi asked the other two, "how long has it been since they've given us decent presents?"  
  
"Uh," Kari with an unknown look on her face, "since my 22 birthday. And it was in February. Its August now!"  
  
"The last time Matt gave me a present was Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Tai gave me a present for my graduation in May," Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Humph," the girls cried in unison, " some boyfriends we have!"  
  
"You know what Sora," Mimi started to say, "this is a big fat drag! I want a new dress!"  
  
"I hope T.K gives me something cute," Kari giggled with big dreams in her head.  
  
"I just hope Tai doesn't give me a hairpin!"  
Back at the guy's condo, they were looking over their gifts to the girls with each other.  
  
"Yo guys," T.K wondered, "when do you want to give these to them? Tomorrow evening during a triple date?"  
  
"That sounds pretty nice," Matt and Tai agreed with T.K.  
  
"Here I'll make reservations on the phone here," Tai told the others, "where, that is the question."  
  
"I'll call the girls on my cell and make a date with them tomorrow evening," Matt running to his cell phone told T.K.  
  
"Hello, is this the 360 Tower Restaurant," Tai asked, "hi, my name is Tai Kamiya I'd like to make a reservation for tomorrow evening please."  
  
"Is this the Tai Kamiya, the number one soccer player in Japan," the manager asked with growing excitement."  
  
"Sure is!"  
  
"I'll get it as fast as I can, how many people and where may I ask, do you want to sit?"  
  
"6 people and we'd like to sit near the windows, please if you don't mind," Tai graciously asked.   
  
"That's fine," the manager told Tai, "do you want me to close the restaurant for you six people?"  
  
"No, no," Tai begged the manager, "don't do that, we just want an area where people won't bother us. But, keep them away not too much."  
  
"Ok then, thank you for reserving your table at the 360 Tower Restaurant, is 7:30 a good time?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, bye!"  
  
"Yes! When you're the number one soccer player in Japan, you get a whole lot of stuff easy!"  
  
"Don't forget us," T.K told Tai, "Matt and me are the number one selling band in Japan!'  
  
Ring, Ring.  
"Hello, this is Mimi Tachikawa speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Mimi, this is Matt, ask all of you if you girls want to have a triple date at the 360 Tower Restaurant tomorrow evening."  
  
"How did you guys get reservations that late," Mimi asked, "It's usually reserved weeks before?"  
  
"Don't forget, we're some big shots here in Japan, Hehe."  
  
"Oh, yeah" Mimi chuckled, "how dumb of me. I'll go ask them now!"  
  
"Girls," Mimi told the others with excitement, " the guys want to have a triple date at the 360 Tower Restaurant tomorrow evening!"  
  
"No, you're kidding," Sora grinned, "who made the reservations? It's usually jammed pack weeks before!"  
  
"Tai did, who else?"  
  
"Let's go," Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Matt?"  
  
"Based on what I heard, it's a yes," Matt assured himself.  
  
"Yep! We'll pick you up at 6:55. Is that ok," Matt asked.  
  
"Sure is," Mimi agreed, "we'll meet you guys there."  
  
"Bye honey," Matt told Mimi.  
  
"You too darling," Mimi replied, "I'll see you there!"  
  
"We've got the dates," Matt exclaimed, "let's check over everything now and before we leave tomorrow. Presents, check. Reservations, check. Dates, check. Ok we're set!"  
  
The next day  
  
"Yo, Tai," Matt trying to wake him up, "it's 2:30 for crying out loud! You've only got 3 hours to get ready man! And not including eating lunch!"  
  
"What the heck!? 2:30 in the afternoon! I've better eat lunch then take a shower!"  
  
"Yo Matt," T.K asked his big brother, "wanna pop?"   
  
"Yeah," Matt replied, "that sounds good."  
  
"Matt," T.K told Matt, "here let me get ready first then you guys, I take the shortest time to get ready."  
  
"Ok, go right ahead," Matt agreed with his younger brother.  
  
Later that night before they leave  
  
"Are we all ready," T.K asked the other guys before they left, " I just hope so because this is a very high class restaurant we're going to and I don't want to screw up."  
  
"Ok, ok," Matt sighed, " let's just go!"  
Right then they set off as the men they were to be.  
When they got to their house, all at once, they gently knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, hi guys," the girls all welcomed their boyfriends, "just one second, we'll be coming out in one second.  
When they did, the guys were lost for words when they saw their ladies.  
  
"Whoa," the guys drooled, "hubba, hubba."  
Then right after that, the girls, gave them a silly slap on the cheeks then they kissed them sweetly.  
  
"Let's go!"  
They all gathered up in the guy's own cars, Sora went with Tai, Mimi went with Matt and Kari went with T.K.  
  
At the restaurant  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen," greeted the attendant, "right this way."  
The attendant showed them the way to the table, "have a nice dinner".  
  
After they ordered, all of the people at the table started to have a chat.  
When the food came the guys started to talk amongst themselves.   
After the dinner, all the guys gave a firm nod. Then they asked the girls to stand up.  
  
"Why do you guys want us to stand up," they asked the guys.  
  
"Because of this," Matt answered.  
  
All in unison, Tai, Matt and T.K, got down on one knee, and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Then all of the girls started to cry, and among those tears they answered "Yes, we will." Then the other people that were around them stood up and gave them a standing ovation.  
  
"Wow, we finally proposed to them," Matt told the guys.   
  
A few days before the wedding  
  
"Yo Tai, T.K," Matt exclaimed, "we've better go to the shop and get our tuxes for the big day!"  
  
"Yeah," Tai agreed with Matt, " at least I got who's who in all of our weddings.  
  
"Here," T.K asked, "let me see."  
"Ok, here."  
  
Tai and Sora's Wedding  
Best Man-Izzy  
Bridesmaids-Terri, Michelle, Yolei  
Ring Bearer- Cody  
Flower Girl- Giselle  
  
Matt and Mimi's Wedding  
Best Man-Joe  
Bridesmaid-Heather, Michelle, Yolei  
Ring Bearer-Wallace  
Flower Girl-Giselle  
  
T.K and Kari's Wedding  
Best Man- Davis  
Bridesmaid-Heather, Michelle, Yolei  
Ring Bearer-Wallace  
Flower Girl-Giselle  
  
"How's that," Tai asked.  
  
"Are you sure everyone's coming," Matt wondered, "because one person can screw all of our weddings at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure!"  
  
The Girl's house  
  
"Mimi," Sora asked, "are you sure you've got the Reception Hall ready?"  
  
"Yep, with green, blue, red, orange, white and light pink, just to have a little Digiworld in it."  
  
"We've got the dresses bought," Kari assured them, "now we need to pick them up."  
  
"Wow," Mimi sighed, "these are our last days as single women."  
  
The Day of the Wedding  
  
"This is it," Matt said with joy, "this is the day that we finally get to start our own families."  
  
"I know," Tai replied to Matt's statement, "we're going to have a big family since T.K is marrying Kari, we're all going to be a big family in itself."  
  
"Wow," T.K awed at what Tai just said, "I never thought of it that way."  
  
"Well," Matt glancing at his watch, "it's almost time to go to the church."  
  
"Let's go," T.K nodded towards Matt and Tai.  
  
"It's my moment to shine," Matt told the guys, "is my hair alright?"  
  
At the Girl's house the day of the wedding  
  
"Well girls," Kari exclaimed with happiness, "it's our big day today!"  
  
"It sure is," Sora, walking out of her room with her wedding dress on.  
  
"Wow Sora," Mimi awing, at Sora's wedding gown, "it's perfect for you!"  
  
"Thanks, Mimi," Sora replied with a smile.  
  
"Well," Kari started to say, "it's about time we get over to the church."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi and Sora both agreed, "it's almost time."  
  
When The Parties Arrive At The Church  
  
"Whoa," Matt exclaimed, "a ton of people are already here, our parents, family. I just hope we're ready."  
  
"What you saying that we ain't ready to get married today," Tai asked curiously, "because I'm ready."  
  
"Ok then," T.K stomped, "let's get to the altar now!"  
  
"Just hope nothing goes wrong here," Matt thought to himself, "I don't want anything to happen on our wedding day."  
  
A few minutes after they reached the altar, the wedding was beginning, as Giselle walked down the aisle, throwing the pink roses, from side to side. Then the two ring bearers Cody and Wallace came down with the rings. After them came the Best Men, Joe, Izzy, and Davis with the bridesmaids.  
  
After all of them had entered into the places, the Wedding Procession Song blared out on the organ.   
  
"Ready or not," T.K told the other two guys, "here they come."  
As the girls came down the aisle, Tai, Matt, and T.K just stood there with a few tears running down their eyes.  
  
"Wow," Tai thinking to himself, " I can't believe that we're actually doing this for real."  
As the girls reached the end of the aisle to come up the altar with their near future husbands, they let go of their fathers, and walked gently to their men.  
  
"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of 3 young couples, Taichi Kamiya, Sora Tachenouki, Yamato Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takeshi, and Hikari Kamiya. If there is anybody here, that rejects or opposes any of these couples to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
As the silence grew among the church, the priest continued, "Taichi Kamiya, do you take Sora Tachenouki to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
"Yamato Ishida, do you take Mimi Tachikawa to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
Takeru Takaishi, do you take Hikari Kamiya to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
"Sora Tachenouki, do you take Taichi Kamiya to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, do you take Yamato Ishida to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
"Hikari Kamiya, do you take Takeru Takaishi to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish all your life?"  
"I Do."  
  
"Now that's over with" the priest joked, "now onto the rings."  
  
"I Taichi Kamiya, give you Sora Tachenouki this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I Yamato Ishida, give you Mimi Tachikawa this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I Takeru Takaishi, give you Hikari Kamiya this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I Sora Tachenouki, give you Taichi Kamiya this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I Mimi Tachikawa, give you Yamato Ishida this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
"I Hikari Kamiya, give you Takeru Takaishi this ring, as a token of my love, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."  
  
As the grown up digi destined adults were exchanging their vows, the parents of Matt and T.K were sitting right beside each other, Matt's father, whispered into her ear and said; "Will you marry me, again?"  
  
"Oh, yes," T.K's mom answered, "I will."  
  
"We'll tell the kids as soon as the weddings done."  
  
" In the eyes of God and the country of Japan, I give you the new wedded couples, Tai and Sora, Kamiya, Matt and Mimi Ishida, and Takeru and Hikari Takeshi! You may all now kiss your brides."  
As they kissed their brides and headed off to the limousines waiting for them in front of the church, they were all stopped by Matt and T.K's parents, and with these words, "at the reception, we have something to tell all you kids."  
  
At The Reception  
  
When the newly wed couples made their public debut, they were given a loud standing ovation.   
During the dinner, Matt's father asked for the microphone.   
Then he told the audience and the newly weds the news,   
  
"I may not be the best man at the wedding, but I have something to tell my 2 sons. Kids, your mother and I have decided to get back together again after 17 years apart."  
That news stunned the crowd, but not as much as Matt and T.K.   
  
"Mom and dad are going to be," Matt and T.K told each other, "back together again?"  
Then unexpectedly Matt and T.K stood from their chair and walked down to give their parents a big hug and shed a few tears.  
  
"Congrats dad," Matt told his father, "who'd ever know that we'd all be a family again?"  
  
"I did son," Matt's dad replied, "because I've been waiting for the right time to apoligize, and I had a feeling in my heart that the time was now."  
  
The End  
  



End file.
